The primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP) is a multidisciplinary cooperative group consisting of surgeons, radiation therapists, pathologists, medical oncologists, and surgical oncologists. At the present we are conducting three major protocols. This institution has been a participant in this project since May 1971. This grant application is being submitted for support for our institution's participation in the protocols conducted by the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP) and should be considered with the Headquarters grant application submitted by the Project Chairman, Dr. Bernard Fisher. In addition to participating in Protocols 4, 5, and 7, we plan to send samples of breast tumor for estrogen binding and with collection of blood samples for hormonal assay to determine the effect of chemotherapy on ovarian activity and for the determination of biological markers. New protocols to evaluate segmental mastectomy, the use of the immunopotentiating agents, C. parvum, and the use of other chemotherapeutic agents are in the planning stages and should be implemented within the next few months for patients with Stages I and II breast cancer. This institution will participate fully. The protocol for Stage III breast cancer patients is being finalized and should begin within the next few months. Extensive information has been obtained relative to the pathology specimens submitted by us from patients entered in Protocol No. 4.